These Days
by Bishimimou
Summary: Yoruichi stops by to visit Soi Fon on a lazy day, and Soi Fon begins an interagation. ONE SHOT Yoru/Soi


These Days

_**These Days**_

It was a warm summer day in the Seretei, the sun was shining high in the sky and a warm breeze blew through the buildings of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. In the captain's room of squad two, Soi Fon sat admiring the breeze. Her door was open allowing anyone, or anything, in by permission, of course.

A black car hopped up on the deck from the garden, and made its way over to the stoic captain. Soi Fon acknowledged it as soon as it rubbed its face across her hand that lay limply to her side.

"Hello there." Soi Fon spoke, running a finger over the cat's head. The cat meowed happily, and jumped up onto Soi Fon's lap. The captain of the military forces shed a small smile to the feline, and began to stroke its coat. The small mammal began to purr, and laid its head down to take a nap.

"Oh, no you don't. I called you here for a reason today, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon spoke quietly, and the cat perked up, and leapt off the Shinigami's lap.

A '_poof_' sound infiltrated the atmosphere, as well as a cloud of smoke, and out emerged a tanned woman with bright topaz eyes and purple colored hair, wrapped in a blanket.

"What is it you were wondering about?" Shihouin Yoruichi asked the rooms other occupant.

"You could've talked to me as a cat, you know." Soi Fon said, averting her gaze to the garden; feeling a heat run across her cheeks.

"I much rather speak to you like this, so shoot." Yoruichi said, setting next to her friend, and reached out to move a tuft of hair from the other woman's face.

"Fine." Soi Fon said, turning to look ahead, avoiding any vision of the blanketed woman next to her. "I've been curious about it for a while, hoe is it you turn into a cat?" she said, feeling the unnatural warmth flush across her face once again. The older woman laughed, and threw an arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"You really wanna know?" She asked with a crooked grin at Soi Fon's directness. The black haired Shinigami nodded and awaited a story. A sigh escaped from Yoruichi's mouth as she laid her head on Soi Fon's shoulder.

"Well, when Kisuke and I were going to run away, he asked me what I was going to do with my Zanpaktou. The military could easily find it if I were to ever use it again, which was unlikely, but probable.

So I had to think of a way to hide it. This was no easy feat, especially with the head of the military's Zanpaktou. I asked Kisuke if he knew any way I could keep it without being found, otherwise I was going to leave it in your care with a one word note, '_sorry_'.

But Kisuke's always working mind wondered if it were possible to absorb a Zanpaktou, after all, they were essentially made of the same stuff out souls are made of. So, we called out the manifestation of my Zanpaktou, and asked about the possibility. He told me that it was hard for a soul to inhabit a soul, or two souls to inhabit a singular body, or Gigai, and if I were to try my soul may've been consumed by the pressure of the Zanpaktou's spirit."

Yoruichi looked up to judge the reaction of her firs recount of the story since it happened. Soi Fon sat with a curious look on her face, waiting to hear more from the rebel Shinigami.

"Well, being as stubborn as I am, I told 'em to try it out, and if I ceased to be, to come and tell you what happened, and to explain my actions. The process of absorbing a Zanpaktou involves being able to use Bankai; this part was fine, I'd been able to use my Bankai for a while.

In the state of Bankai, one must fun the Bankai version of your Zampaktou through your heart, and allow it to slowly dissolve, and meld into your soul. It's a very painful week of motionlessness, and it is possible to die. But once it's complete, you're able to take on the image of the Zanpaktou's manifestation. Mine is a cat, and that's why I turn into one."

Yoruichi finally finished her story, and looked over to Soi Fon. The black haired woman sat in awe for a moment, then met Yoruichi's gaze.

"Why were you willing to die to run away with him?" she asked, taking the purple haired woman by surprise. "Why wouldn't you let me keep my promise?!" Yoruichi shifted off of Soi Fon's shoulder, and heaved a sigh.

"You were destined to be great; I wasn't about to rip that away from you." Yoruichi stated bluntly. "I also _thought _I loved him, I needed him because we'd known no one more than each other. That is, until I met you." Yoruichi said with a grin. Soi Fon was taken aback by this comment.

"You… love him?" She asked, uncomfortable with the foreign sounding word.

"_GAH!_" Yoruichi scoffed in the way one would when someone was trying to be uptight, or proper. "I said I _thought_ I loved him, silly. Weren't you listening?" Yoruichi said, her bright topaz eyes merely shining with glee.

"That idiot could never love anything more than the explorations of science!" she finished with a '_hmph_'. Soi Fon smiled, and for a second felt a small amount of laughter escape her persona.

"Oh, what's this?! My, my Soi Fon, I didn't think that you were capable of anything but proper, or stoic personalities, but here… You just laughed! The whole of Hueco Mundo must be coming to rain upon us tomorrow!" Yoruichi said jokingly, and caught Soi Fon around the neck with her arm again.

"Any more questions?" she whispered into the now blushing girl's ear.

"I-is there anyone you… l-love now?" the second squad captain mumbled.

Yoruichi stopped her shenanigans for a moment to hum in thought. "Yup!" she finally concluded.

"You had to think about it?!" Soi Fon shouted, slightly outraged that one should have to think about such things.

"Sorry!" Yoruichi said with a laugh, placing her head back on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I love…" she began, dragging out the suspense. "Well, it starts with a 'Y'." she said with a grin.

A list of names that started with "y" quickly ran through Soi Fon's mind, and the only people she could think of were Yoruichi herself, and a member of the military force named Yanma, which she only remembered because she had to constantly admonish him for his lousy efforts and outright disobedience.

"Y?" Soi Fon questioned aloud and heard a muffled chuckle from beside her.

"It also sounds like, and ends with 'u'." Yoruichi said with a nonchalant shake of her head.

'_Sounds like and ends with 'U'?_" Soi Fon thought confused, until it clicked. '_I love you_' was what Yoruichi was saying.

The moment this clicked, Soi Fon felt every drop of blood in her being warp to her face. Yoruichi did not see this discoloration, and took the silence as confusion again, so she sighed.

"I love you, silly little bee." She said, turning to place her cool lips against the slightly warmer skin of Soi Fon's neck.

"I-I-I-I--I—I… I don't know what to—that is to say I--I lo—uh… admir—umm… it's hard to say _what_ I… _feel_ for you… It's defiantly more than something I can't say because—" A quick press of lips to lips cut off the blubbering Shinigami.

When the two parted, Yoruichi placed her forehead against Soi Fon's. "It's okay, I know how you feel. No true words can describe it for me either. I don't need to hear it." Yoruichi said, reclaiming her spot on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I love you…" Soi Fon mumbled nearly unintelligibly.

"_Gah!_" The feline-like woman scoffed again. "I have to start coming over more these days…" she said, closing her eyes, once the aura of Soi Fon had calmed enough. "I need a cat nap." She yawned, as she stretched out across the other woman.

"Wake me up in a little while my little bee?"

"Of course, my dearest." Soi Fon said, laying back, allowing the cool breeze to blow through her hair. This summer was shaping up to be the best she'd ever had.

END

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N:

How'd you like it, I know… it wasn't KonoSetsu, a big surprise… But this is my favorite Yuri couple on Bleach, and I gotta give my girls some love. This is just my take on why Yoruichi is the way she is… I think it's an all right explanation. The best I'd ever read… or heard… (I don't think I've actually seen any more theories on how she turns into a cat.) Also I haven't read past chapter 322 in the Manga, so I don't have an accurate picture of everything… Please R&R if you liked it, if you didn't… tell me what I have to improve, rant, whatever… I like to read every bit of anything anyone ever writes back to me.


End file.
